Couger
Couger (クウガ, Kuga) is a playable character in Destrega. Completing 1P Battle Mode with Couger unlocks Dynasty Warriors Xiahou Dun as a character skin for him. Role in Game Couger is a foreigner from an eastern country serving as one of the key members in Tieme's resistance group. He is sent by his masters to prevent Zauber's war mongering from spreading to his homeland. His specialty is espionage: he departs whenever able to work behind the scenes and gather information. Though neutral in regards to the political setting of Ipsen, his presence is nonetheless crucial in gathering half the cast together against Zauber. During Tieme's fight against a lone Relic-user, Couger is ordered to check the vicinity for any possible threats and reports his findings afterwards. Both of them return to their base of operations only to meet with Gradd and Celia. Couger encourages Tieme to join forces with the two desperate Strega, but the latter refuses due to the numerous risks involved and their small numbers. When Tieme's group is attacked, Couger escapes death and a passing Milena takes pity on the ninja by giving him food rations. He is later seen infiltrating Zauber's castle alone while silencing a nearby guard. After learning of Rohzen's actual activities, he informs this news to Gradd. He rushes Milena back to Princess Anjie's side, saving Doyle from a hitman and reuniting with Tieme in the process. He stays behind to protect the princess for the remainder of the story. Personality Reserved and composed, Couger rarely speaks his mind most of the time. His fervent devotion to his own country is the only reason why he joined Tieme's resistance group in the first place. By helping overthrow Zauber, the future of his nation would remain secure and intact. As a foreigner, he has a more objective perspective regarding Ipsen's political state compared to the other characters. Due to his belief that the people of the land should settle this conflict for themselves, he tries not to intervene directly unless it's absolutely necessary to do so. Quotes *"Another poor fool." *"Hmph!" ---- *"Zauber is planning to invade my land after he kills Anjie and the Strega. He will be Emperor." :"The princess..." :"You will be executed for failing to protect her." :"Why that scheming...!" ::~~Couger and Milena Gameplay Moveset Physical Attacks : , , , : Attacks opponent with a series of quick jabs before ending the combo with an elbow strike. : or , , : Turns around does a tumbling kick forward. : , : Knocks opponent back with a low-range kick. : , , , : Performs a spinning tackle against the opponent. : (Front): Dives behind the opponent to perform a low twin kick. : / (Rear): Performs a tumbling kick without turning around. Magical Attacks ;Level 1 Attacks : : Throws two kunai towards the opponent. : : Sends a large shuriken spinning vertically right at the opponent. : : Hurls three shuriken that come homing in on the opponent. ;Level 2 Attacks : , : Quickly throws three kunai straight at the opponent. : , : Throws four kunai in a row. : , : Throws three kunai in different directions. Sends our four kunai when used in the air. : , : Quickly sends a large shuriken spinning vertically towards the opponent. : , : Sends out two large shuriken spinning together very closely. : , : Sends out a large shuriken that splits into three before converging together within a certain distance. : , : Hurls three homing shuriken with more speed. : , : Hurls three homing shuriken with more precision and strength. : , : Hurls five shuriken that come homing in on the opponent. ;Level 3 Attacks : , , : Quickly throws four kunai straight at the opponent. : , , : Tosses a stream of four kunai with more power. : , , : Quickly throws three kunai in different directions. : , , : Throws a stream of five kunai towards the opponent : , , : Throws four kunai in a row with more speed. : , , : Tosses five kunai in a fan formation. : , , : Throws four kunai in different directions. : , , : Sends out three large shuriken spinning together very closely. : , , : Quickly sends out two large shuriken spinning together. : , , : Tosses three sets of two spinning shuriken right at the opponent. : , , : Flings a large shuriken towards the opponent at high speed. : , , : Sends out two large shuriken spinning together with more speed. : , , : Sends out a large shuriken that splits into four before converging together within a certain point. : , , : Tosses three sets of two spinning shuriken that eventually converge together at a certain point. : , , : Hurls seven shuriken that come homing in on the opponent. : , , : Hurls six fast shuriken that come homing towards the opponent. : , , : Hurls six strong shuriken that come homing towards the opponent. : , , : Tosses three homing shuriken at high speed. : , , : Tosses four homing shuriken with more speed. : , , : Tosses three powerful homing shuriken. : , , : Tosses four strong homing shuriken. : , , : Sends out multiple curved blades rising from the ground. Fighting Style Being the typical ninja, Couger's dashing and jumping abilities are the highest among the rest. His weapons of choice include throwing stars, small blades, etc. But despite the swift trajectory of his long-range attacks, most of them have insufficient range, damage output, and homing capabilities to be of real use against more difficult opponents. Combining them with the span attribute, however, may help mitigate this minor disadvantage in most cases. Due to the nature of his special attack, it can be used even when blocked by certain obstacles. In close-range combat, Couger is more than capable of delivering fast and damaging combos to throw foes off-guard. Overall, this character is an excellent choice for players preferring hit-and-run attacks over brute force. Gallery Couger_AC_(Destrega).png|Alternate Outfit Category:Destrega Characters